2031 Olympics - Bar Room Brawl
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Cutthroat is belly-up to the bar and definitely not a happy Terrorcon. The truce weighs heavily on him, as he is not allowed to do the usual killing and destroying. So for now, he's drowning his sorrows in a bottle. A bottle of 180 proof Energon Whiskey. He sighs heavily as he knocks back a shot. Windshear is seated at a table in the corner, just being bored and drinking some high grade. Impactor is seated alone, in the corner of the bar. He's knocking back quite a number of drinks on his own, shots of ener-java mixed with ener-hol, pitchers of regular ener-brew, and a large glass jug with a brown label on it that reads: Wrecker 101. He's not in a social mood. Windshear works on the upteenth enercig and studies Impactor for the upteenth time. "Whats the matter, Autobot..." he says hoarsly, "Sore cause you lost the other day, or is there actually something serious going on in that CPU of yours?" Knocking back the drink, Impactor finishes it off and slams it down on the table top. Returning a glare to Windshear, he opens up another ener-brew and nurses that back. About half-way through, the Wrecker lowers that one as well. "You gonna optic screw me all night, sister? Or ya gonna let a mech drink in peace." Impactor brings the drink up again, draining it away. "Thought so." he adds, slamming that empty container down as well. Cutthroat grabs a fistfull of nuts and bolts from a dish on the bar counter and deposits them into his mouth. He chews noisily, mumbling something about not being able to kill the Autobot in the corner. Impactor's remark to Windshear confuses him, however. "Where female?" he wonders. Windshear raises an optic ridge. Why, why? He has a goatee. He has a non feeme voice, why? He doesnt even try to figure it out at anymore. "Something crawled up your tailpipe and died from the sounds of it, Impactor." Windy says finally coolly working on his drink. "You didn't know, Blot?" Impactor questions the Terrorcon, leaning forward on the table. "Ole Windsmear here get's his fancy on with Powerglide, course.. only when theys drinkin'." "Nah." Impactor actually cracks a smile as he refocuses his attention on Windshear, grabbing at the oversized jug of ener-brew. Uncorking the container, the Wrecker pours some down his gullet. "But that can be arranged." Cutthroat downs three more shots in succession, pausing to glare at Impactor. "Not Blot! Cutthroat! Get right name!" He looks supremely offended that the Autobot Wrecker had used that walking greasefactory's name for him. "Meh, whatever. Terrorcon, is that better? So yeah, yer buddy here likes ta play dollhouse with Glide when they throw back a couple." Impactor chuckles. "Ain't that right, Windsmear?" Windshear cant beleive what hes just heard. "Hey..Powerglides the one always hitting on ME -- get your facts straight, Wrecker." his optics flare red as he slams his glass down. "Your cruising, mech..." "Can't bruise," Cutthroat mutters morosely, "No allowed. Stupid Lympics. Have to shred cardboard cutouts instead. Those boring, they no fight back." "Hahahaha, it takes two ta tango. Don't werry, I won't tell yer boss. Don't ask, don't tell and all I guess." Impactor chuckles, taking longer gulps of the brown jug this time. Setting it down on the table, he continues "Even if it were possible fer ya ta best me mech, we're under a non-aggression pact. I knows it's hard fer you ta think, so lemme splain it fer ya. It means we can't fight outside of sanctioned events!" Windshear's left wing twitchs noticeably and it takes a good deal of control not to sneer right now. "Look at me. Do you really think I'd let the likes of Powerglide touch this? Not happening, and it never has. But he sure seems like a lonely bot -- I thought Autobots were so compassionate with each other and everything. Must bother you that he likes to hit on Decepticons instead..." he pauses a beat then continues, "I know exactly what a non-aggression pact it. But I suppose you had to explain it again for yourself, right?" Impactor snickers, "Now I know why Glide thinks yer a femme, ya sound like one of them when ya git all fussy." Cutthroat doesn't need it explained. It was explained well enough by Hun-grrr. He may be mentally deficient, but he's not completely retarded. He stares blankly at Windshear. "Me no see it," he says. Windshear is fighting so hard right now to keep from getting up and attacking Impactor right now. Damn truce... "Yea, well..." he rasps finally, "Just remember what this /femme/ has done to Springer, Twin Twist -- among others in your coveted 'wrecker' team..." "Empty threats, sides.." Impactor casually states, throwing back another drink. "Didn't they curb stomp ya in tha end?" Windshear shrugs, "Springer hid behind his teammates for payback on me...but here I am so I guess it wasnt that bad of a curb stomp..." "So says tha guy who's voice sounds like ah garbage disposal!" Impactor laughs, throwing back another drink. Windshear cant deny that. His beautiful bass voice, reduced to what it is now, thanks to, "Air Raid and Grimlock ...what can I say." he concedes quietly. Impactor leans back, taking another large glug of ener-brew. A waiterdrone comes over, removing the empty glasses and depositing another fresh pitcher. "Bill? Nah, put it in with tha Con's. Yeah, she's feelin' awfully generous tonight. Just don't tell Glide." he asides to the waiterdrone, another large glass of ener-brew finished. Cutthroat has now taken several more shots, and is starting to show he can't hold his energon. Suddenly for no reason whatsoever he transforms, hops up on the counter, and flaps his wings. "This place need air conditioning," he says. Cutthroat eagerly folds out into his bird-monster form. Windshear stands suddenly and looks at the bartender, "Dont EVEN do what he said." and he looks back at Impactor with a cold stare. "You know what... maybe next time Powerglides hits on me, I just might take him on the offer.. then pick his CPU apart to literally see whats on his mind -- get all the information he has on the the Autobots, then sell his parts for scrap. Sound like a plan to you, Impactor?" Impactor finishes his drink, "Actually.." he trails, trying to think of -one- good reason to prevent Windshear from doing so. "Yeah. That does sound like ah plan." Mechanical Wyvern flaps harder, causing a large amount of wind that blows cocktail napkins everywhere. Windshear doesnt know what to say to that. He pauses for a moment really trying to think of something and nothing seems to come to mind. "Oh.." he says finaly and sits back down. Wow, Powerglide must really be a jerk after all...the Seeker looks up as napkins go flying and watches Cutthroat for a moment, "What exactly are you doing, Cutthroat?" "It too hot in here," the Terrorcon complains. "Make it cooler." "Youre making a mess though." Windshear says about the time he gets hit in the face with a few napkins. He splutters and yanks them off, balls them up and tosses them to the floor. Impactor orders another pitcher, as he finishes the last one. "Damn, must be hard werk.. Bein' tapped as a Terrorcon babysitter." he snickers. Windshear shrugs, "Its a dirty job but someone has to do it..." "No care. Them job clean up," the Winged Terrorcon snaps. But finally he stops flapping and falls forward off the counter, beak-first. Hot Spot enters the same bar the three are at. Spot looks around, noticing his Autobot friend right away and the two Cons a bit later. "Impactor! It's a surprise to see you here! ... Well, not really." He finds a seat and sits down next to the other robots, and then, afterwards, orders an Energon Lite. "I do have to watch what I drink, you know, because of my job." "Bah, job schmob." Impactor laughs, taking a hearty gulp from the new pitcher. "Drink up, be merry!" "I can't be too buggy, or drunk, for the competition, Impactor. It's just a treat for me to even order an Energon Lite," Spot replies. Afterwards, the drink is placed in front of Hot Spot after a few seconds upon ordering it. Mechanical Wyvern struggles to pull his beak out of the floor, where it is firmly embedded. An orange humanoid looking creature bursts into the bar, all six arms moving in frantic fluent motion as he hurriedly rushes around. With his one good eye, the other covered by a metal eye patch, he spots the group of Transformers over in the corner. "Yes yes, I know. Don't yell at me, I'm not the one who thought of that stupid competition!" he scowls into his oversized cellphone. "Yes, found a group now. Hold on." he acts annoyed, holding the phone out to the side. "Transformers! How lovely to see you all here, uhh.. drinking. Well, we're in a bit of a bind. It seems that most of the competitors for the 'Tug o War' event didn't show, and the ropes kept breaking. Can't have a showing if there's no ropes!" he pauses, taking a breath. "Which brings me to you four, seems the stations want a 'real' and 'gritty' fight. No officials, no brackets to get in the way. Problem being, they want you to showcase how well your factions are working together. Surveys say that Firetrucks and winged uhh.. things get the ratings going!" Speaking into his phone again, "Yeah, just told them. Yeah yeah, hold on." Clearing his throat, the alien speaks. "So, do we have an agreement or what? Clock is ticking, if not this... then we'll have to fill in with 'Wheelie's Rhyme Time'." he sighs, looking pleadingly at the Cybertronians. Windshear looks at the humanoid and looks at the other 3 Transformers there, then looks back at the humanoid, "Winged...whats?" "Bah, werk with that mech? Sheesh, I've just got tha werst of luck.. don't I?" Impactor gruffs, standing up. Mobility shaky, he's forced to stable his wobbly legs by grasping onto the table. A nearby patron pipes up, "Uhh, yes?" The Wrecker shoots him a glare, "Rhetorical dumbaft, now shaddup and sit down. Enjoy tha show." Stalking closer to Windshear, nasty disposition on his face. "I'm game, if this loser is." jutting a thumb at the Seeker. Mechanical Wyvern hits the back of his crested head on the bar after pulling his beak out of the floor. He squawks and then pays attention to the humanoid. "Tug o war? Well, better than nothing," he says, "Me in." Hot Spot turns his head towards the humanoid with his drink in his right hand. "I wouldn't mind taking part. I havan't had any fun yet since my arrival, so what a lucky chance I got." Windshear looks at Impactor. "Loser? I will show you loser. Bring it old 'bot." he stands up suddenly and steps around the table and up to Impactor's face. "You and I --" he looks at the other two, "Or us against them?" "Ahhhhh, splendid! The camera men will be watching through the windows, so feel free to go all out!" the alien smiles, strutting away and talking into his cell again. "Yeah, they're on board. I don't know, that purple one. No, the Autobot purple one. Yeah, him. And uhh, Starscream I think. Except he had a beard. Must be a new addition. Yes, it was Blot. And Inferno, except he's looking a bit pale these days. Must be his depression phase, he's painted all pale blue." he speaks into the phone, slowly walking out of the bar and from hearing range. Impactor slowly sways his head back and forth, and he has to put up with -this-? Grabbing the back of Windshear's neck, the Wrecker leader moves in a small circle like someone winding up for a shotput. Round and round he spins, tightly holding onto the Seeker. "I got ah better idea!" he laughs, releasing the grip on Windshear and letting him sail towards Hot Spot. "Heads up!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Impactor strikes Hot Spot with his Seeker Shotput! (Kick) attack! Windshear grabs the hand on the back of his neck but slag this 'bots strong, especially when hes drunk and oh man... no.. he just got used as a weapon. Well when in romeahex do as the romanaxians do. Windy finds himself flung toward Hot Shot and attemps to hit Cutter along the way. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Mechanical Wyvern with his Smash attack! The alien shouts from the window, "Yeah, that's the stuff!" A crowd of people slowly build around the fight, each cheering on a certain team and drinking. Mechanical Wyvern squawks as Windshar pretty much crashes into him. "AWK! Gettoff, gettoff!" he protests, beating his wings to beat Windshear off with. Combat: Mechanical Wyvern strikes Windshear with its in a FLAP! (Punch) attack! Hot Spot wasn't ready for the fight at all. He almost had a small sip from his Energon drink, before getting ready, until the seeker Windshear collides with him and ends up in a pile along with Cutthroat and Windshear. The drink flew out of his hand upon impact and landed somewhere, probably already wasted. "Man.. I didn't even get my first sip." He slowly crawls out of the pile and slowly gets up, "That was pretty good, Impactor, but I can do better!" He takes out his Laser Gun and shoots! Combat: Hot Spot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! The laser impacts with Impactor's chest plate, some small scorching aside.. pretty superficial. Instead of deterring further attack, it only invites it. "Better? You wanna see better kid?" Folding down into his altmode, the Wrecker plows forward with twin drills rotating away. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Hot Spot with his You Know The Drill attack! Windshear knows a bit what a human bowling ball feels like right about now but before he can untangle himself hes smashed with a Terrocon wing straight across his face and chest. That stung. He feels himself pushed off and scrambling back to his feet he zeros in on Cutthroat, "Think thats funny do you?" he rasps though he does glance for a split second at Impactor, then he launches a side kick at the Terrorcon aiming for his face or at the very least his beak. Combat: Windshear misses Mechanical Wyvern with his wing me kick you (Kick) attack! "Less flapping, more fighting!" the orange alien shouts from outside. Ouch! That drill really hurt Spot, ramming him in between the chest and stomach. Not only did it hurt, but it also nearly destroyed the metal plating covering that area with a bit of energon oozing out. This leaves Hot Spot more vulnerable for greater damage! To avoid further damages, Hot Spot quickly leaps out to the right and rolls on the ground. He quickly gets back up with his left hand covering his wound. "Geez, that was pretty good. but let's see if you can keep it up!" Hot Spot grabs a nearby metal table and throws it at Impactor. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Drill Tank with his A Flying Metal Table attack! -1 Mechanical Wyvern rears back so his beak doesn't get smacked. Then he lashes forward with it to peck Windshear right in the chest. Finally, a fight he can get into! Too bad his opponent isn't an Autobot, but right now Cutthroat will take what he can get. Combat: Mechanical Wyvern misses Windshear with its peckpeckpeck (Punch) attack! The table impacts off the top of Impactor's hull, causing him to skid to a stop to reasess damage and Hot Spot's position. <> Banter aside, the Wrecker is able to find the Protectobot... and guns the engines. <> Skidding to a halt, Impactor tries to skid around and topple Hot Spot with the side of the Drill Tank. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Hot Spot with his Sideswipe! (Punch) attack! Windshear spins to the side, carrying his missed kick around to avoid getting pecked by the Terrorcon. then he drives an elbow down aimed at the Tarrorcons back. Combat: Windshear misses Mechanical Wyvern with his elbow smash (Punch) attack! Mechanical Wyvern jumps backwards, flapping and raising up off the ground. He utters a shriek and tries clawing at the Seeker with his feet. It's slicy dicey time! Combat: Mechanical Wyvern strikes Windshear with its Slap-Chop! (Kick) attack! Hot Spot is too slow to dodge the attack, or rather Impactor was too fast. Either way, the Protectobot gets knocked down by the side of the tank and takes damamge. "Why do you keep calling me 'kid'?" He gets back on his feet and charges towards the tank, "I'll show you that I'm not a kid, but a strong, Protectobot leader!" Spot is hoping to ram into the tank, hoping it will take damage. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Drill Tank with his Unkid-like Ram (Ram) attack! -2 Drill Tank is knocked back by the charge, treads skid to a stop and tear the floor up something fierce. <> he emits, getting his bearings about him. Two large rear mounted laser blasters fold out of the Drill Tank's hind end, getting a fix on the Protectobot and firing away. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Hot Spot with his Duo-Blasters! attack! -2 Windshear missed again. Not cool. And now he just got sliced and diced by claws. So much for his new paint job. The Seeker steps back and looks at the cuts into his armor and the energon seeping out slightly. Then with a sneear he balls his fists and extends both his blades, "Have it your way, Cutthroat." he rasps and bringing his arms together rakes the blades across each other in a sparking *schniict* and then launches a good old fashioned hey maker punch toward the Terrorcons gut. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Windshear strikes Mechanical Wyvern with his Arm Blade attack! -4 Mechanical Wyvern gets socked in the midsection and tumbles over backward, flailing and beating his wings. As he goes down, he transforms and brings up a foot to try to trip Windshear with. The bird-monster rears up, his beak folds down into his chest, the wings fold, arms and legs pop out, and Cutthroat appears in robot mode. Combat: Cutthroat misses Windshear with his TRIP! (Kick) attack! Hot Spot gets hit by the blast, but holds his ground. The pain increases a bit, but he can endure it... something a kid can't. "You're just drunk, Impactor. Now, if you are going to fight with duo blasters..." The Bot reaches his back with his right hand and pulls out a Fireball Cannon, then repreating the process with his left hand. He holds both Dual Fireball Cannons and aims them at Impactor. "I'm gonna attack /laser/ with /fire/!" After that said, he fires at the tank. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Drill Tank with his With Great Balls Of Fire attack! -4 The fireballs bounce off or absorb into the Drill Tank armor, while Impactor skids around to a stop and transforms. "Drunk? Heck son, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" he laughs, snatching a pitcher of highgrade and taking a chug. Wiping the frothy foam from his face, the Wrecker pads backwards and toward Windshear. "Keep 'em distracted, loser." he sneers, shoulder cannon already fixating on Hot Spot and loading tactical information into his systems. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor analyzes Hot Spot for weaknesses. Windshear dodges the attempted trip by Cutthroat and then glances up to see how his partner is doing. Normally he would not do this but he does beleive in looking out for your partner even if its an odd grouping like this. Windy raises both arm cannons and fires at he and Impactors opponants in this, trying to give a bit of breathing room for his 'partner' here. Combat: Windshear strikes Cutthroat with his Full-Auto attack! Combat: Windshear misses Hot Spot with his Full-Auto attack! Cutthroat gets up and charges at Impactor. He wanted to fight and Autobot, and there one was! His fists start flying as he tries to get in a good beat-down on the Wrecker. Combat: Cutthroat strikes Impactor with his No Mercy attack! Hot Spot hits his face with his hand and shakes his head. The Protectobot puts his cannons away for a recharge and takes out his laser instead. "I guess I'm going to see it now that you drank some more. Well lets- Woah!" Spot quickly dodges a close one there by dropping down to the ground from Windshear's attack. He jumps back up and looks at Impactor, ready to attack him. "Now, as I was saying..." But stops his sentences as soon as Cutthroat charges at Impactor. "... Well, I guess Cutthroat did the work for me, but leave me doing his work." His head and arms slowly turn towards Windshear until they both directly face him before firing! Combat: Hot Spot strikes Windshear with his Laser attack! And good beat down he get's in! Impactor is slobber knocked back onto his heels, barely able to get an arm up in front of his face. Glasses of booze are knocked around and spilt to the floor, some even advertantly crashing on the competitors. Growing tired of their game, the Wrecker leader picks himself back up and lowers a shoulder. "Time ta put you protoforms ta bed!" he roars, charging forward intent on slamming into Cutthroat... then using him to plow into Hot Spot. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor misses Hot Spot with his Stampede! Area attack! Combat: Impactor misses Cutthroat with his Stampede! Area attack! Windshear tried to buy Impactor some time and just got shot point blank by Hot Spot. He staggers back a couple of steps and then lashes out with a bladed backhand at the Autobot. Combat: Windshear strikes Hot Spot with his Arm Blade attack! -4 Cutthroat totally does not get mowed down. Instead, he transforms and flaps out of the way of the attack. From there, he dives down at Impactor, beak pecking and feet slashing, while wings flail. Cutthroat eagerly folds out into his bird-monster form. Combat: Mechanical Wyvern strikes Impactor with his When Animals attack! Hot Spot dodges the charging Impactor. "I predicted that from you, Impactor... well, honestly, I didn't.. but still, all that drinking probably caused your optics to be static." To Spot's surprise, Windshear strikes the Bot from behind wiht a bladed attack that cuts through the metal. "Geez, that was a dirty action you pulled there..." Spot, suddenly, spins around and aims a punch towards Windshear's face. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Windshear with his Want Some Punch? (Punch) attack! Impactor is set upon from the sky!! Transforming quickly, a hatch opens up on his canopy and sends a shower of laser blast upwards at the aerial predator. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank misses Mechanical Wyvern with his Canopy Concussion Lazorz! (Laser) attack! Windshear got his wires crossed somehow, hey it happens sometimes.. probably too many Gs streaking through the sky caught up with him. But the Seeker realizes he kind of looked out after his partner a bit too much there and before he can step back, Hot Spot punches him straight in the face. Static flashes across his optics as his head snaps back and he stumbles back into a table. He shakes off some HUG warnings but he doesnt straighten up from the table and rejoin the fight just yet. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mechanical Wyvern dives out of the way of the lazoring. "AWK! NO ZAP!" Cutthroat screeches. His feet flail at Impactor some more, as the pointy claws try to find a foothold on the wrecker's armor. Combat: Mechanical Wyvern strikes Drill Tank with his Kick attack! Hot Spot feels a bit happy after punching the seeker in the face, but the /back pain/ still hurts. The cold Energon oozes out from the cut, man that was a nice cut. Good thing it didn't went further in or else something worse could've happen. Spot charges towards the seeker, after watching him stumble backwards, readying an preemptive attack. "I'm gonna give you a beating you will never forget!" He's ready to ram into Windshear! Combat: Hot Spot strikes Windshear with his Spot's Ram (Ram) attack! Drill Tank locks down, the Terrorcon flails way somewhat harmlessly at his roof. But that doesn't detract him from the real target, the Protectobot. The main cannon lifts and expands, exhaust ports unlocking and barrel beginning to rotate. A dim pink light grows in intensity inside the cannon, as the rotation gets faster and the humming gets louder ... the light grows darker, more purple. <> he calls out, the whole chassis of the Drill Tank shakes as it discharges a shot of super heated plasma at Hot Spot. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Hot Spot with his ImpCannon attack! Windshear gets clobbered off the table suddenly by the Autobot and as he slowly lifts himself up off the floor he chuckles, "Well the, Autobot, it better be a good beating if Im going to remember it -- Ive had so many and yet I keep. coming. back." and he spins around with another blade punch for the Autonot but watches as Impactor shoots him instead. The Seeker looks over and sees Cutthroat latched onto the drill tank and instead aims his punch for the Terrorcon Combat: Windshear strikes Mechanical Wyvern with his Arm Blade attack! -4 Mechanical Wyvern gets coldcocked by the arm blade. Something important gets severed and the Terrorcon slumps over, unconscious. He's out! Hot Spot takes the plasma hit... man, what a powerful shot. It was powerful enough to blast Spot through the wall of the bar! Lets hope the owner doesn't mind the Hot Spot outline on his wall. But the Protectobot Leader slowly crawls out of the hole and drops on the ground... "Man... I think... you guys... won this round." He slowly picks himself off the ground, a bit shakey from that attack. "Well... must save my strength.. for the competition..." He staggers out of the bar without saying another word. Transforming back into robot mode, Impactor heavily leans on the bar to gain his bearings. "All things considered, kid.." he gruffs, snatching a drink off the bartop. Quickly he downs the concoction, then belches. "It was a heck of a show, better than Wheelie's happy fun time I bet!" Resting back against the bar, he eyes a femme he's never seen before! The Wrecker leader slides up, resting his elbows on the bartop. "Hey, ain't seen you round here? What's yer name?" "Glyph. And I am not in the buisness of entertaining the company of foolhardy muscleheads." the Autobot replies, sipping away at her Ener-martini. "HEY, I'm not just ah musclehead.. I'm -the- musclehead!" Impactor laughs back, leaning over towards her and lifting a forearm. "See?" "Yes, quite." Glyph replies, obviously not amused in the slightest. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Windshear watches the Terrorcon drop, then sees the Hot Spot cookie cutter shape in the wall and looks at Impactor. "Nice." he rasps and with a *shnicct* retracts his blades and slowly makes his way to the bar. Sliding into a seat his wings twitch a bit resettling and he motions for a drink. Then he pulls out an enercig and looks over at Impactor then over to the femme. A charming smile graces his face, "Dont mind him, Glyph hes just an Autobot." The orange alien bursts back into the bar, wide grin on his face. "Tell ya what, that was amazazing! Ratings are through the roof, enough to cover the bar expenses.." he offers towards the worried looking barkeep, "And help us pay for the next event. Hey, youse two ever thought about merchandising? You know, little Drill Tank toys and triangle planes? We'd make a killing at market!!" Glyph turns to Windshear, "As am I, ma'am."